


On the Other Side of the Green Tube

by Error606707



Category: Metro PD: Close to You, Voltage Inc.
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error606707/pseuds/Error606707
Summary: Yuki is bored of the same sex play with her sadist boyfriend, and wants him to feel everything she feels; pleasurably torture him into begging.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	On the Other Side of the Green Tube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hifftn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/gifts).



> This was a prompt from a long time ago from my amazing writer friend Hifftn- guess where I'm lurking now lol  
> Although this is a sub/dom NSFW short little boredom-reliever I have written, it's not too graphic.

“Oh, this again?” Yuki sighs as she lay on the crisp, fresh sheets. “How surprising.” 

“Mocking me?” Kyobashi chuckles as he locks one cuff around the headboard and reaches for her wrist. “Are you attempting to earn a more severe pu-” 

“Punishment? Christ, Katsu, you’re like a walking cliche.” Yuki said, folding her arms across her chest. 

Taken aback could be considered the world's greatest understatement if you happened to be named Katsuyuki Kyobashi and worked for the Metro PD. Had he not set the mood just right? Candles and good food are required for an at-home date, are they not? So why is his girlfriend not impressed with how things have ended up? 

“Care to elaborate, my pet?” he asks, letting the handcuffs drop from his hand and clank against the bedpost. 

“Pet, master, dom, sub, sadist, masochist… you need a few more words in your vocabulary. It’s getting old now.” 

Kyobashi rocked back onto his heels, not sure whether this was some sort of ploy to rile him up, or if there are a few fundamental flaws in their relationship he didn’t foresee. Yuki understands he is a sadist, enjoys that he is, so why this change of attitude? She had seemed so very interested moments ago when she pleaded with him to take her to bed, and yet she is reaching for the bed sheet to cover her beautiful form. 

“I fail to understand the point you are trying to make. Have I not pleased you thoroughly in the past? Have you not screamed and begged me for more?” Kyobashi grinned as he slid his hand up her thigh. 

Yuki slapped his hand away, drawing her legs up and clinging on to the sheet as she rose on her hunches, meeting him at eye level. 

“Yeah, it’s been fun, but don’t you ever get tired of the same moves?” Yuki shuffles closer, one hand cupping his face. “First the handcuffs, then the clamps, then the orgasm denial… it’s predictable.” 

“As a sadist, those ‘moves’ to which you refer, are what I like, and I know you like them too, my pet. I have felt you cum too many times for you to deny it.” placing a kiss on her soft lips, he begins to see that this isn’t a ploy to rile him up. “Tell me what you would have me do to you, and I will oblige.” 

Yuki smiled, thankful that Katsu was following her train of thought without getting defensive or irritated. Kissing him back, a little deeper this time, she wraps one arm around his back and seeks out his hand with hers.  
“I would like for you to think about two things.” this time, Yuki’s grin seems a little more like his: flirty, daring and with a hit of sadism. “One - I am proficient at judo.” 

With those words, Yuki twists Katsu’s wrist and takes hold of his shoulder to flip him onto his back, immediately straddling him and holding his arm above his head. 

“And two: to be a sadist, you have to first appreciate what it’s like to be a masochist.” she laughs as she clips the cuff around his wrist, locking it in place. 

“Well, this is… intriguing.” Katsu knits his brow as he shakes his arm to see how securely he is locked in. “But I have one hand still free, and you know how much punishment I can give you with just one hand, don’t you.” 

“I have plans for that hand. Now,” Yuki says as she opens the drawer beside the bed, “what toy shall I break you with first?” 

\-------------------------------------------------

“Th-that’s enough,” Katsu pants, his entire body aching in the best possible way. “I need t-” 

“Not yet, my pet!” Yuki chuckles as she runs her nail up the underside of his constricted cock. “This little ring comes off once you have begged me enough. And I think you need to learn some manners - you didn’t say ‘please’, and you don’t get to tell me what you need, you have to ask me nicely what I want.” 

His knuckles turn as white as the sheets he grasps while Yuki continues to tease the tip of his cock with just her finger, her tongue darting out to lap up the precum escaping. Yet he still refuses to play her game. 

“I’m a trained interrogator, you won’t get your way. Pet.” Katsu laughs, though somewhat strained. 

“Then let’s move on to the next step, shall we?” Yuki swings her body around, her butt sitting comfortably on his stomach.

“Trying to break me with a nice view? I can assure you, I will be a lot more intimate with that lovely ass of yours once I get out of these cuffs.” Katsu twists his wrist, annoyed that he can so very easily slip out of these… had he not been stark naked when they were applied. 

“Only if I decide that’s what I want. Now, if I were you, I’d stop talking and save that energy for what’s to come. No pun intended.” 

Yukiko opened the box Katsu so lovingly filled with things to make their nights together that little more enjoyable, and settled on the green tube. She could feel Katsu strain his neck trying to peer past her frame to see what she was doing. Definitely the green tube. It feels so tingly when he applies it to her, but once she is overly stimulated, it kinda stings. Yes, this is the perfect revenge. 

“Now I have a task for that hand I left free,” Yuki turns her body once more, sitting on his parted thighs this time, and smiles so pleasantly. So scarily. “Touch yourself.” 

A confused look washes over his flushed, sweaty face, but then melts into something that looks like relief. 

“Thinking to yourself ‘finally’? I never said to bring yourself off. Now, take your cock in your hand and stroke yourself. Slowly.” 

“But I would rather you do it for me, it’s aesthetically pleasing how big my cock looks when it’s in your tiny hand.” Katsu grins, licking his dry lips.

Yuki raises an eyebrow, her eyes narrowed. It’s the look he fears; the look that says ‘I fucking dare you to defy me.’ 

Katsu gulps thickly and his body shudders as he brushes his fingertips over his overly sensitive, overly abused tip. He bites back a moan, desperate not to give her the satisfaction of how much he is secretly enjoying this role-reversal. 

“Do you feel good, baby?” Yuki coos, opening up the green tube. 

“I always feel good when I’m hard.” Katsu rebukes, now wrapping his hand around his shaft, eyes almost rolling back into his head as he begins to masturbate. 

“Good. You keep enjoying yourself,” Yuki drips the contents of the tube over his tight balls and down his butt, her fingers chasing the lube to warm his skin, “because it will take your mind off this for a moment,” Yuki laughs and holds up a purple vibrator that had given her so many orgasms before. 

Katsu’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets as the realisation of what she is about to do sets in. “Are you going t-to fuck me with that?” 

“Only if you say it’s okay to, my pet, but I want you to feel exactly how I feel when you do this to me.” The softness in Yuki’s eyes convinces him - though he has no idea why he is doing this - and gives his consent. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki throws her head back as she rides him, the tiny tremors from the vibrator reverberate through his cock, and it’s not even at half speed. Sweat trickles down Kyobashi’s forehead, hair stuck to him as he writhes desperately. She recognises that furrowed brow - the green lube is starting to sting. And it serves him right.  
His free hand latches to her hip as she pushes down on his cock, taking him in deeper. His touch, that she has had to go without this past hour, adds a spark to the flow of gasoline pooling in her loins, her walls bracing for the impending flames.  
Pulling her body upwards, his cock slips out of her sex, a pining yelp falls from his mouth. 

“Y-Yuki,” Katsu cries, “please, no more, no more teasing.” 

A self-satisfied smirk graces her lips, knowing that is as close to begging as Katsuyuki Kyobashi will get. Still, it’s enough for her. Her fingers slide down his shaft, her arousal coating the lubricated latex sheath, and tugs the cock ring off, unfortunately taking the condom with it. 

A guttural moan leaves his throat, relief at being free, desperation of being able to finally cum, now a reality. 

“Are you going to let m-?” Katsu’s eyes widen, his thoughts spiraling out of control at the thought of being able to cum inside her. 

“No.” Yuki abruptly cuts him off. “You’ve been with WAY too many women for that.” 

She reaches back and pulls a new condom from their toy box and rolls it down his shaft. Not wanting to lose that feeling that has taken so long to build up, Yuki rubs her clit against his cock, closing her eyes to focus solely on her pleasure.  
Leaning forwards, she uses his tip to stimulate her, drawing a high-pitched whine from her lover that she had never heard from him before. And boy, does she like how it sounds. But… this is about her now. She leans a little further forward and covers his mouth with her breast, so very grateful that he immediately sucks in her nipple and doesn’t attempt to tease her in revenge. 

The flames begin to crackle once more, heat rises exponentially from within, and tingles spread out over her body, like a dam about to burst. 

“You’re going to make me cum now.” Yuki commands, taking his hand off her hip and placing it against her clit as she lifts up and slowly envelops his cock. 

Katsu mumbles something, his words muffled by her heavy breast, but she knows it’s approval as he presses the pad of his middle finger against her bud, circling it with an expert rhythm. 

“But don’t worry, my pet, I’ll let you cum too.” She reaches back and turns the dial on the vibrator to ‘full’, sending tremors through the both of them. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A warm, damp towel lays beside them as they finally finish cleaning themselves up, and Yuki snuggles into his chest, his arms immediately enveloping her. 

“I can’t say that was unpleasant. However, I do not wish to be in that position again. I take too much pleasure from your body to have it command me any further.” 

She smiles against his chest, his heart still not beating with regular thumps. He really is a stubborn one. 

“But have you learned anything from this? Have you learned that it’s good to change things up every once in a while?” 

Kastu sighs as he thinks, placing kisses to her hair subconsciously. 

“Perhaps you have taught me something,” he now kisses her lips as she looks up at him hopefully. “I shall never use the green lube again, my love.” 

The End!


End file.
